The Little Things Make the Difference
by SociallyDriven
Summary: Just a series of events were Ron and Hermione slowly falls in love with each other. Quite fuffy. Hehehe ... Please read, I suck at summaries.


**a/n: **Heyya! This is like my second attempt on writing a RonHermione fan fic. It's mostly HGDM pairing that I write about. So, here goes nuthin'!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter … not _yet_ that is. /wahahahahah!!\

* * *

**The Little Things Make The Difference**

_by: SociallyDriven_

_Too often, we underestimate the power_

… _of a touch …_

As he was getting a glass of pumpkin juice, his hand brushed up against hers. Her endless talking stopped; he froze.

They bolt felt it. _The spark._

He coughed uncomfortably and returned to his food. She looked down and forgot what she was talking about. She even forgot who she was talking to.

'It was just an accident', they both thought. But for all they knew, maybe it wasn't.

_a smile …_

He, along with the rest of the team, flew up to the pitch. He could see scarlet and gold on his right and green and silver on his left.

He was nervous beyond words.

The whistle blew and the game began.

He was at his goal post when he saw her face amongst the cheering crowd.

She smiled her beautiful smile, and just like that his nerves were gone.

The game ended with the score of a hundred and eighty to zero. Gryffindor won.

_a kind word …_

They were in the library. She was looking for books; he was looking at her.

She would take a book from its shelf and rest it on her arm from time to time, not noticing his eyes fixed on her.

A few minutes passed and her arm was already full. She was struggling under the wait of the books and he immediately stood up to help.

"Here, let me take some of these."

"Oh."

He ended up taking all of the books she was carrying. She looked up at him and smiled. He melted a bit.

"Thank you."

Suddenly his knees went all weak and he accidentally slumped to the floor, spilling all of the books that he was carrying with a loud crash. The librarian, appearing out of nowhere, towered over his fallen body.

"Why I never, _never _seen such clumsiness and lack of respect for written literature in my whole life!" the old lady exaggerated. She then pointed her finger to the door, "Out! You already have demolished the serendipity of this dwelling, now out!"

He obeyed without pause and ran, only looking back once to see someone apologizing to the librarian. It was her. She was apologizing for _his _mess.

When he finally reached the outside of the doors, he stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry."

He turned around. There she was, standing so close before him.

"I guess I shouldn't have let you carry all those books." She smiled apologetically.

_a listening ear …_

Today has been a terrible day for her.

She has been crying in an empty classroom when she heard the door open. She looked up.

It was him.

He walked up to her little corner and sat beside her. And without shame, she leaned into his strong form and sobbed.

He didn't say a word. He just held her, listened to her complaints, her whining, no matter how trivial they may be. That's exactly what she needed – for someone to listen. And that's exactly what he became from that moment on.

Someone she needed.

_an honest compliment …_

It was Christmas and the Gryffindors are having a party in their Common Room.

He was talking to Harry when he saw her.

Here she was, walking down the stairs, wearing a red half sleeves dress that reaches just above her knees, with shiny gold glitters scattered neatly in front of it.

It was so simple, yet so beautiful. Just like her.

Harry mysteriously disappeared from his side.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He replied quite breathlessly.

They stood there in silence.

She was conscious of whether she looked okay. He was frantically trying not to stare at her.

Breaking the silence, he spoke. "You're so beautiful."

Both of them suffered from internal shock.

She, in disbelief that he actually thinks she's beautiful. He, in disbelief that he actually said it in front of her.

"Th-thanks."

They looked like a pair of tomatoes right there and then, both blushing furiously.

A slow melody suddenly filled the whole room. Couples were dancing all around them, as if sending them both a signal.

"Err … wanna dance?" He offered.

She smiled. He melted a bit again. "I'd love to."

And that's how Harry found his best friends when he came back to the Common Room. Them dancing together, with her head resting contentedly on his shoulder.

_a smallest act of caring …_

Final examinations were nearing.

He found her one day, sleeping in an armchair near the fire, a text book on her lap. It was three o'clock in the morning.

He can't help but smile a little. She's always like this just before the exams.

He went back to his dormitory and got a blanket.

She woke up feeling warm. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun was just beginning its glorious rise. She jolted.

She had fallen asleep in the Common Room!

She looked at her surrounding and relaxed when she didn't see anyone up yet. It would've been really embarrassing if someone saw her there, sleeping in an armchair.

'But wait. Where did this blanket come from?' she thought.

For indeed, she didn't remember bringing any blanket with her downstairs. She inspected the blanket that covered her and smelled a faint, familiar scent in it.

She gasped.

It was _his_ scent. And this is _his _blanket.

She blushed furiously.

And from then on, whenever she would fall asleep in the Common Room, she would wake up warm and comfortable under the protection of his blanket.

…_all of which have the potential to turn life around._

"My dearly beloved couple," says the priest as Ron Weasley looks at his wife-to-be, mouthing the words 'I love you, 'Mione', "carry with you these gifts of the heart."

'I love you too, Ron.' said Hermione Granger (soon to be Weasley) to the most important man in her life.

"Trust … that whatever happens, there is someone who'll understand."

Ron's mother started crying. His father tried to comfort her but it just ended up making her cry even harder.

"Honesty … the feeling that you never need to hold back."

Harry had a contented smile on his face. At last, his two best friends realized they're perfect for each other.

"Peace … in being accepted for who you really are."

Ginny rested her head onto Harry's shoulder, trying hard not to cry.

"Beauty … in outlook more than in appearance."

The Weasley twins looked up at their brother and felt happy for him. Oh little Ronniekins.

"Freedom … to be yourself, to change, and to grow."

Professor McGonagall was staring up at her two former students, recollecting one of their many ferocious fights that she had witnessed. Her lips gave a little twitch.

"Joy … in every day, in every memory, and in your hopes for the future."

Hermione's mother was wiping her tears as her father hold her close to him. They're little girl is all grown up.

"And most importantly, love …"

Ron gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. She squeezed his hand in return.

"to last a lifetime, and perhaps beyond."

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He gave her a broad smile.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man, Ronald Bilius Weasley, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled back, her eyes twinkling with love.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife."

Before the priest has even given the permission, Ron pulled his wife to him and kissed her with so much passion. There was an eruption in the church as everyone laughed clapped for joy. Clapping for the happiness of Mr. and Mrs. Ronald and Hermione Weasley.

* * *

**a/n: **the end! Waddya think? Let me know through your review! And you may also greet the newly weds by clicking that lil button just below! Hehehehe …. Hoped you like the fic! 


End file.
